


Doing The Nasty

by fragilelittleteacup



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, No Condom, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Submission, Top!Harvey, bottom!Mike, idek its a porny drabble just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup
Summary: Harvey has a plan, and Mike is totally okay with it.





	

Harvey looked out over his city, from his window, and wondered how it would feel to lose it. To lose everything he had worked so hard for, everything that had become his life. It was quiet up here, and he knew that was one of the things he would miss the most; the sleek, shiny interior of his office, personalised to his every need and interest. He slid a hand up to adjust his tie, felt the smooth fabric. Yes, he would miss this. He would miss this a great deal.

He heard Mike coming, a flurry of hurried and panicked footsteps. He was panting from running, and Harvey’s eyes slid closed, a tired sigh leaving his lips before Mike had even opened his mouth.

“Harvey-”

“Calm down.”

“What’re we gonna do? Huh? We’re just gonna let Hardman shoot us? Or _Jessica?_ She _knows,_ she _knows_ what I am, she knows I’m a faker! If I go down, you go down too!”

Harvey opened his eyes, stared ahead at the city he was about to lose, and was glad Mike couldn’t see his expression.

“You always said there was another way.” Mike’s voice, to Harvey’s shock, was unsteady. “One hundred and forty-six other ways-”

“There is another way.” _But you may not like it._

“What?” Hope crept into Mike’s voice. “You have a plan? Oh, thank god, you have a plan. Tell me the plan.”

Harvey took a breath, still looking out at the city, using it as a distraction, trying not to look at Mike. If this gamble didn’t pay off,, if he’d read Mike incorrectly, then this could all go terribly, terribly wrong.

“There’s no way to prevent them from taking our jobs. But we could get fired and still have a future.” Harey spoke calmly, like this was just some kind of business deal, like this was just someone else’s problem that they were being paid to fix.

“What,” Mike’s voice was flat with shock. “What, we… We just let them shoot us? That’s your plan?”

“No. We shoot ourselves.”

“That’s… not the solution I was looking for.”

Harvey sighed again. He could usually boast of having an unflappable, untouchable, unbendable ego. But this was the most nerve-racking thing he’d done since decide to keep his mother’s affairs secret. “Louis is here. He’s going to come down the hallway soon, to find out what we’re doing up here at midnight.”

“So?” Mike demanded.

“I knew it might come to this. So I pissed off Louis today-”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“-and he’s back onto the endgame of getting one up on me. If he sees us kissing, he’ll probably take a photo. Give it to Jessica, and Hardman. We’ll be permitted to continue practicing law once we leave the firm.”

Mike didn’t speak for a long time. He shifted, putting his hands in his pockets, stepping back, away from Harvey, as he considered what he’d just heard. Harvey set his jaw, not willing to turn around and see the look on Mike’s face. He wished his heart wasn’t beating as hard as it was. He wished this was easier. That he could play it off as any other move, any other strategy.

“…You want us to pretend… we’re having an affair?”

Harvey shrugged, acting as confident as his bluff could allow. “Or we could just have an affair.”

Silence fell again.

Eventually, Mike laughed. “That wasn’t how I thought you’d ask me.”

It took a few seconds for Harvey to compute what he’d just heard. He turned around, looked at Mike, and a strangely youthful swell of happiness filled him, to see Mike’s smile, Mike’s dumbass grin that Harvey usually told himself he couldn’t stand.

Harvey found a smile blooming on his face before he could stop it. “Wasn’t how I wanted to ask you, either.”

Mike stepped forward, fast and urgent as if he’d wanted to do it for too long, and kissed him. Harvey leaned into it, closed his eyes. Mike tasted like coffee and lunch, but his mouth was warm and soft, and Harvey knew this was the best way any of this could’ve ended. His hands found Mike’s waist, as Mike’s fingers clenched around the back of his neck, and Harvey forgot the view outside completely.

That was when they heard Louis. His footsteps were unmistakable.

Harvey pulled Mike against him, and heard Louis give a small yelp of shock. Scuffled footsteps hit the air as he hid behind Donna’s desk. The clicking sound of a phone soon followed.

Mike chuckled, moving his mouth down to kiss Harvey’s neck. “Could’ve at least turned the sound off.” Harvey gave an answering laugh.

Mike took hold of Harvey’s lapels, dragged them both against the window, his back hitting the glass hard. Harvey kissed him deeper, harder, and Mike made a small noise that had Harvey moving against him, pulling him close.

Harvey wasn’t sure whether Mike was an exhibitionist, or he was just throwing everything to the wind, because Mike reached up and pulled off his tie with one hand, and started undoing his shirt.

There was another yelp, more scuffling, and then silence. Harvey glanced over his shoulder, eyebrows raised, and he was greeted with an empty hallway. His hands were still resting on Mike’s waist.

“Okay, he’s gone-” He looked back at Mike, who was grinning widely. “…What?”

Mike smiled wider, eyes practically shining. He tipped his head up and gently, slowly, kissed Harvey. Harvey kissed him back, one hand shifting down his side, coming to rest near the curve of his ass.

“I didn’t think losing would feel this good.” Mike whispered. His voice was breathy. “God. You should come home with me.”

Harvey pulled back with a frown, as memories of Mike’s shitty apartment sprung to mind.

“Come on, James Bond.” Mike poked him in the chest. “We’ve been dancing around this for how long?”

“If _I’m_ James Bond, _I’m_ taking you home. To my place. My lovely, clean, high-rise place.”

“Whatever.”

Harvey nodded, satisfied, and stepped back, reaching up to fix his tie.

“What’re you doing?”

Harvey paused. “What?”

Mike gestured. “Shouldn’t we _emphasise_ the fact we’re doing the nasty?”

Mike was leaned against the window, hair dishevelled, tie looped loosely in his fingers, collar undone, a cocksure grin on his face. It took everything Harvey had not to spin him around and fuck him right there.

“’Doing the nasty’, kid? Really?”

Mike raised a threatening finger. “Hey, if we’re about to _finally_ fuck, you are _officially_ not allowed to call me that anymore.”

 

***

 

Harvey had thought they’d fight for it; they’d wrestle, egos and personalities clashing, until one of them gained the upper hand, and started fucking the other. He’d thought there would be some arguing (delicious arguing, of the sexual kind), before one of them was established as the top.

What he didn’t expect was for Mike to go pliantly and willingly, moaning underneath Harvey’s hands. His cheeks pink, his moans breathless, and his eyes fluttering closed as if he’d never done this before.

It was only after Harvey pulled off Mike’s underwear that he paused, blinked, and asked, “Hey, Mike. You have done this before, haven’t you?”

Mike, lying on his back, glared. “Yeah.”

“With a guy?”

“ _Yes,_ Harvey, though I’m usually more fond of topping.” Mike sat up, propping an elbow beneath him. He grinned. “Why? Does someone have a virgin kink?”

“No, I’m just… surprised you went willingly.” Harvey slid his hands up Mike’s legs, “Thought you’d want to be in control.”

Mike raised his eyebrows dryly. “Maybe I just knew you wouldn’t let me be.”

Harvey smiled, not telling Mike that he’d never been had by a man before, not telling him that being that vulnerable cared the shit out of him, and _definitely_ not telling him that Mike was the one person he’d probably be willing to try it with.

“Just wanted to make sure,” Harvey leaned forward, took Mike’s cock in his hand, watched the way Mike’s lips parted with a shocked breath, “you’re just so _young.”_

It was meant to be teasing, their usual banter, but Mike smirked slyly, rolling his bottom lip under his teeth, and _fuck,_ Harvey had to admit, he did look young. This was turning him on more than he cared to admit.

“Mm,” Mike hummed, “you totally have a virgin kink.”

Harvey glared, and shifted forward so he could lie next to Mike, their bodies aligned, and kiss him.

“I do not.”

“You do,” Mike said against his mouth, his lips making a soft wet noise as they met Harvey’s, “You totally do.”

“Whatever. Shut up and touch me.”

“Ooh,” Mike cooed, as he did what Harvey commanded, “very dominant. Do you want to _dominate_ me, Harvey?”

“Mike,” Harvey growled, “shut up.”

“You do,” Mike was breathing heavily, kissing Harvey sloppily and with no finesse, like he was some teenage boy, like he’d never kissed before, “god, you _do.”_

Harvey grabbed Mike’s hair, yanked his head back. Glared at him. Mike looked up with clear blue eyes, a surprised expression, and Harvey felt his chest tighten with excitement.

“Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow,” Mike breathed.

Harvey felt shock whiplash through him at the absence of Mike’s cocky smile, at the realisation that Mike was fully serious. That they were really doing this. That the balance of power rested entirely with him, and Mike was willingly allowing himself to be weak.

“Fuck me,” Mike breathed, again, “like you want to own me.”

Harvey breathed in, out. Then, he tightened his grip in Mike’s hair, relished Mike’s whimper.

“I do own you.” He drew his fingers gently down Mike’s cheek, stroked those tempting lips with his thumb, still gripping Mike’s hair. “Tonight, you’re all mine.”

 

***

 

He prepared Mike less than he should’ve; when he pushed into him, Mike stiffened and cried out, and the _burn,_ the stretch, was so perfect, so heavenly that Harvey had to grip Mike’s hips tight just to ground himself. Mike gasped and moaned, eyes closed, hands planted on the bed before him.

“Harvey,” Mike was whispering, “fuck, Harvey, _fuck,”_

Harvey took his time, let his fingers wander Mike’s back and legs, kneading his ass and slapping it once or twice, just because he could, just because Mike had surrendered and he was _allowed_ take everything Mike had. Everything Mike was willing to give.

“Please,” Mike eventually sobbed, “Please, move.”

Harvey smirked, and leaned forward, reaching an arm under Mike; when he straightened upright, he pulled Mike up with him, Mike’s back against his chest–Mike cried out, both hands flying up to grip Harvey’s forearm, as Harvey pushed deeper inside him.

“That’s it,” Harvey murmured in his ear, as Mike panted and whimpered, “That’s it, loosen up for me.”

Mike whined helplessly as Harvey started to move.

 

***

 

It was brutal, rough, and unforgiving. Harvey fucked Mike like he had never fucked anyone else, and when he was done, Mike was lying facedown, shaking, come slick and shining on the fragile skin between his legs. He’d come ages ago, but Harvey had kept fucking him, even as Mike had gone limp and silent.

“Hey,” Harvey turned him over, cupped his face, “Hey, Mike, you okay?”

Mike blinked blearily up at him, smiled dazedly. “I’m good.”

Harvey felt a twinge of regret; maybe he’d gone too far, got a little too excited. “You wanna go shower?”

“Nah,” Mike breathed, eyes falling closed, “just wanna lie here.”

Harvey hesitated, before deciding, fuck it, he owed Mike this. He lay down, pulled Mike into him.

“Cuddles?” Mike slurred, mouth against Harvey’s chest, “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“The great Harvey Specter does cuddles.” Mike mumbled. “Never would’ve thought.”

Harvey stroked his shoulder.

“Only for you, Mike. Only for you.”

 

***

 

Harvey made sure he woke before Mike; by the time Mike stumbled out of the bedroom, in underwear and his t-shirt, Harvey had a full breakfast spread prepared.

“Wow,” Mike muttered, looking at all the food with bewildered eyes, “this all for me?”

“And me.” Harvey walked over to him, took Mike’s face between his hands. “You good?”

Mike frowned, but didn’t move. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Did I hurt you last night?”

“Yeah,” Mike grinned, “It was _great.”_

Harvey sighed, let his hands fall. “Next time, we have safewords. Okay?”

“Next time?” Mike moved closer, smiling widely. “There’s a next time?”

“We just got fired for having an affair, Mike. Why not keep it up?”

It was teasing, just joking around, but Mike’s expression fell.

“…Huh. I actually forgot about being fired.”

Harvey considered Mike for a moment, before leaning in, kissing him. It was a slow, quiet kiss.

“It’ll all be okay,” he whispered, “You’ve got me.”

Mike smiled against his mouth, and somehow, Harvey didn’t mind that he was getting fired.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
